oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scuba Diving
}}Scuba Diving is the 6th episode of Season 3. Plot The episode starts with (ASIDE FROM THE CREEPY FACE IN THE INTRO) Oggy and Jack in a plane heading to an island in Hawaii. With jack on the left side and oggy on the right. sitting on a middle seat being crushed by two large men. The plane lands and then the scene skips to a bus stop. jack comes out of the bus running into the Ship watch, who is the owner of club aquatic. Jack shows the flyer of club aquatic, then the ship watch immediately points to the cabin there going to. Jack, surprised at how small it is, Stays focustly happy then pats the ship watch on the head. He immediately whistles for Oggy then walks to the cabin along with Oggy holding two massive boxes and bag. scene shows Oggy getting the correct clothing wear on. (Including an hilariously funny scene where Oggy looks ripped for a few seconds while in mosquito underwear then returning into his fat state.) Then Changes into Oggy grabbing some air fuel barrels when he trips over and accidentally rolls them into the boat along with him slipping ontop of them. With them sailed into the ocean. They jump in, Oggy lands on a random fish. Jack picks Oggy up but then suddenly the fishes father comes and in the after math, Jacks head is bashed in. The scene switches to the ship watch sleeping on the ship when its seen that the cockroaches pop out of a bag and sees Oggy and Jack in the ocean. Joey alerts the other cockroaches while they were drawing all over Myron. They jump down and swim after the cats. Dee Dee eats a clownfish skin. Then we see the cats swimming around a bunch of fish. Oggy approaches a weird fish then it puffs up on Oggy's head. Jack reacting with a laugh, A star fish is thrown at is goggles and its soon discovered that the cockroaches have followed them onboard. The cockroaches then grab more starfish and throw them at the cats who then duck down to dodge them all. With the starfish hitting an octopus. The cockroaches immediately swim away. The cats get grabbed then get crushed and inked at. With a result of a black colored Oggy and Jack twisted together with the use of Oggy's hand tip-toeing away. Joey then spots a giant shark then pull its eyelid. The shark wakes up then sees the cats and swims after then quickly. The cats quickly swim into a sunken abandoned ship and enter. Along with coincidentally the shark which makes the chase continue. With the shark nearly chomping them alive. the cats quickly swim up an exit to the ship and escapes the shark. hiding in a hole while the shark searching and the cockroaches underneath them. Marky gets out to sea urchins and then puts them under jack and oggy's feet. They jump out in pain and then the shark quickly finds them. The two cat jump out and run on the water. with the shark chasing them they split up. Jack getting chased by the shark, Oggy runs toward the ship and alerts the ship watch that Jack is in trouble. meanwhile the cockroaches are water surfing behind them. the ship watch gets out a harpoon and fires it at the shark. It hits and connects to Jack's air fuel tank and then Jack rockets. And with the harpoon connected, the ship is after Jack. after is unintentionally rams the shark over and cuts it in half (Don't worry. No blood included). The cockroaches salute the shark then move on. With the ship behind Jack. the ship breaks part of the beach. Then the air tank runs out of air then Jack falls then gets pulled back up by the ship watch. and then Hawaii sinks, In the end human makes Oggy and Jack Tattooes while cockroaches playing with guitar episode ends. Gallery Jack looking 2.png Oggy looking 1.png Guy with bus stop sign.jpg bus arrived 1.jpg Jack goes to hawaii.jpg Club aquatie mini poster.jpg Guys club aquatie.jpg Oggy goes to hawaii.png Oggys muscle 1.png|How do I look? Oggy looks fat.png|Ohh!!!!!! Roaches goes to hawaii.png Oggy fish?.png 3138071.jpg Shark Attack.jpg hqdefaulty.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-01-20h36m59s77.png Scuba Diving 1.png|Oggy, are you Ok? Scuba Diving 2.png|I'm Ok, Jack. Scuba Diving 3.png Scuba Diving 4.png Scuba Diving 5.png|We're going...Club Aquatic!!! Scuba Diving 6.png|Jack holds a brochure. Scuba Diving 7.png|A shoddily-made Club Aquatic. Scuba Diving 8.png Scuba Diving 9.png|How do I look? Scuba Diving 10.png|Ohh!!!!!! Scuba Diving 11.png|Hmmmm... Scuba Diving 12.png|What a handsome fish! Scuba Diving 13.png Scuba Diving 14.png Scuba Diving 15.png Scuba Diving 16.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)